Numerous types of optoelectronic devices that are based on semi-conductor devices are known. For example, light emitting diodes (LEDs), imaging devices, and photo-detectors may be based on semi-conductor devices. Such optoelectronic devices may be operated by forward biasing, reverse biasing, or no biasing. For example, an LED may be operated by forward biasing a diode junction to cause light to be emitted. Some photo-detectors or imaging devices may be operated by reverse biasing a diode junction.
LEDs may be used for devices such as display screens of computing devices, telephones, television, as well as a host of other electronic devices. Imaging devices may be used for a host of devices such as cameras, medical equipment, etc.
While such devices are known, further improvements are desired in optoelectronic devices. For example, better control of the generated (or detected) color is desired.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.